


Safe in his care

by daddyquest



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Belts, Cowgirl Position, Cum shot, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Kissing, Light Praise Kink, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pussy Spanking, Riding, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyquest/pseuds/daddyquest
Summary: You're at a bar. Detective Mark Hoffman is at the same bar. You get to talking and it leads to you leaving together.You get to his warehouse and you have filthy sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw there wasn't any Hoffman/Reader fic on this entire website so I decided to remedy this immediately cuz I have a shameless crush on Hoffman. 
> 
> This first part isn't "explicit" because it's simply the lead-up, but part 2 will be filthy.

Bars aren't normally your thing, but tonight you can feel the neon light of the pub calling to you and beckoning you to venture inside. Your friends have ditched you so you figure 'what the hell' as you plop yourself onto the bar stool and order a whiskey and coke.

You're admiring your recently manicured nails waiting for your drink when a man a few stools down addresses you.

"How's your night treating you so far?"

His voice is so deep you can feel it in your bones. You turn to take in the speaker visually and the second your eyes fall on him you subconsciously lick your lips. You don't normally reply to strangers, especially ones in seedy downtown bars, but damn was he cute and damn were you weak for men like him.

"It's alright," your voice an octave higher than normal, as it always is around men you're attracted to. You shrug. "How's yours?"

He's hunched slightly over his draft beer that he's gripping with both hands and staring at you. Not staring in a creepy way, but in a way that it was obvious he shared the attraction. "Not to sound disgustingly cliché," he said before pausing to take a pull of his beer, "but a lot better now that there's some nice scenery." He winked and you almost fell out of your chair onto the hard wooden floor.

You smile, a blush beginning to slowly burn your cheeks. "Y-you um," you stutter, "you can sit here if you'd like," your eyes gesture to the stool directly next to you.

You're so awkward you can't stand it, but thankfully the man either can't tell, doesn't mind, or finds it endearing because he picks up his drink and moves closer to you until you're nearly rubbing elbows.

Almost immediately after, your own drink arrives and you thank the bartender before taking a swig.

"Put that on my tab, won't you?" the man addresses the tender.

"You don't have to do that," you shake your head.

"I don't have to," he said softly, "I want to," he winked again. "I'm Mark," he raises his hand to shake yours, which you accept without hesitation. His fingers are thick and his palm firm, capturing almost your entire hand in his. The simple little gesture sends you immediately into submissive mode and your brain quickly becomes a very sinful place. There also lies the fact that the man is nearly twice your age, your weakness, which makes the matters much worse.

"I'm y/n," you smile. He squeezes your hand a tiny bit tighter in response before letting go to clutch at his beer once more but not taking his eyes off you.

"Well, y/n, you're a beautiful girl," he says. "I'm going to give you some advice though, okay?" he lowers his voice and leans closer. "You shouldn't be in here. It's not safe for a woman alone."

Your heart begins to race. Is he warning you against other men or himself?

He pulls out his wallet and opens it flashing you his badge under the bar out of sight of everyone but the two of you.

You exhale deeply, feeling very relieved.

"You're safe in my care," he says softly putting his wallet away. "Don't you worry."

You smirk, letting your last layer of guard down. "Well then," you say softly, placing your hand on the top of the detective's thigh, "I guess I walked into the right bar," you lick your lips, your eyes darting from his eyes to his lips and back. "Lucky me."

You're never this forward, but something about this man has you tossing all your morals out the window. You have a feeling this is the one and only night he will ever grace your presence and you want to make the absolute most of it.

He glances down at your hand and smirks. He leans in to talk softly in your ear. "Finish your drink," he places his hand on your knee and squeezes gently before moving it slowly upward closer to the hem of your skirt. "And then we'll go."

"Go where?" you sigh, breathing deeply.

"Somewhere where only I can hear you," he says. His hand moves under your skirt to delicately run the tips of his fingers up and down your inner thigh, a very short distance from where you really wanted him.

You freeze, close your eyes and focus on the touch.

"Drink," he implores. You blindly reach for your drink and take a long pull, opening your eyes mid-sip to see him staring at you as you do so. His bright-blue eyes now half lidded.

"Just a little more," he sighs, placing a couple of his fingers from his other hand under your glass helping tip it up into your mouth. "All of it. Good girl."

He takes the tumbler from you and places it back on the bar top, not taking his eyes off you for a second. He pulls his hand back out from under your skirt and breaks away to get his wallet out again to drop a $20 on the bar. "Let's go," he grabs your hand in his and he leads you to where he wants to take you.

 

_\- to be continued -_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to his warehouse and have filthy sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me literally a year to update! But late is better than never!

If he wasn't a cop you would've stopped him, at least that's what you tell yourself. Your legs spread in the passenger seat of his cruiser with his hand in between was reckless and stupid, but that's what was so hot about it. The radio was on but not very loud, the speaker thrummed against your bare calf as metal rock played, two of his fingers were inside you while his thumb circled your clit. You whimpered softly, your hand gently gripping and releasing his forearm feeling the muscles contract and release as he plunged his digits softly in and out of you.

"Almost there, sweetie," Hoffman said.

"You're telling me," you chuckled softly, biting your lip.

He turned to smirk at you before focusing back on the road. A minute passed before he turned into the lot of what looked to be an abandoned warehouse. He parked the car and slowly withdrew his fingers. Your palm traveled down his forearm until you were clutching his hand. Encircling it you brought his hand up to your face, throbbing at the sight of his digits soaked with your wetness before opening your mouth and giving his fingers a tentative lick tasting yourself. You moaned at the flavor, eyes closed. You could feel his stare so you looked and there he was, entranced. You increased the suction on the tips of his fingers and stared unblinkingly back at him as you cleaned him of your juices.

He grunted something under his breath that sounded like the word "fuck" but you weren't sure, before he grabbed your face and crushed his lips against yours. You could tell at the bar that he was a good kisser just by looking at his beautiful full lips, so you were happy to have been proven correct as his tongue moved against yours.

"Take me inside," you said in a whisper. Your hand found his cock through his trousers and you squeezed gently, you moaned into the kiss feeling how big he was.

He tore himself away from the kiss, knowing that if he didn't you would end up fucking in the car, which didn't seem like an awful idea but definitely wasn't ideal.

He cut the engine and came around to your side, opened the door, and picked you up bridal style and carried you into the building.

The hallways of the warehouse were dark and bleak and stained and had a dark green glow. Once again, if Hoffman wasn't a cop you would've been terrified, but he was a man of the law and you trusted him, stranger or not. You had no idea where he was taking you, but you threw caution to the wind, buried your face in Mark's neck and kissed there, making yourself busy while he transported you.

You reached a door and he instructed you to fish a key out of his pocket to unlock it, seeing as how his hands were full. You obeyed.

\---

Inside, was a dimly lit one room flat, complete with a mini-kitchen, bed, and shower in the corner with a grate on the floor. It was for lack of a better word, scary, but your adrenaline was through the roof and you didn't question it.

"I don't live here," he answered your unspoken question. "My workshop is in this warehouse, so I crash when I'm here late."  

"I don't care," you said, "Please, just fuck me."

He cared you to the bed and placed you down on it softly. As dirty as the room was, the bed was pristine. The comforter and sheets smelled of lavender and they were soft against your skin. The bed didn't belong, and neither did you, but the way he was looking at you made you quiver and all you wanted was him.

"Do whatever," you said, hiking your skirt up, your panties were currently on the floor of his car. "I can handle it."

"Are you sure about that?" Mark smirked.

You bit your lip and nodded, scooting back toward the headboard.

Hoffman walked to the side of the bed and sat down on the edge before grabbing your wrist and yanking you over his lap. You gasped and settled, the tops of his thighs against your stomach, his palm smoothing over the backs of your legs and your bare ass.

"Didn't you ever learn to not go home with strangers?" He said smacking your cheek hard with his hand. "Hmm?"

You whined, bucking against his leg at the unexpected hit.

"Only little sluts go home with people they don't know," Hoffman said. "Isn't that right? Are you a little slut, sweetheart?"

You whimpered and nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"I like that," he sighed, tugging one of your legs to the side, spreading you open. He rubbed the tips of his fingers against your pussy for the second time that evening. "You want me so badly, don't you?"  
 

"Yeah," you whined.

"I know you do," he said. "Your pretty pussy was so wet for me in the car and now you're leaking all over my good pants."

"Please," you sighed.

"Hmm?" Hoffman said. "Please, what?" He spanked your bare pussy causing you to jolt and whimper. "Use your words, slut."

"I'm a slut," you said, "but I'm your slut."

Hoffman chuckled. "Yes you are. A girl who knows her place, that's my favorite kind of girl." He slapped your other cheek, causing it to burn just as red as the other.

You were loving this treatment, it was something you craved often, being manhandled and spanked by an older man, you couldn't get enough of it. You never wanted it to end.

"Get on your knees," he commanded.

You obeyed, crawling off his lap and onto your knees in between his legs. He unbuckled his belt and wrapped it around your neck, he fastened it with two fingers under the band testing that it wasn't too tight. It was the perfect fit, not too much but enough to remind you that you were being owned.

He unbuttoned and zipped his slacks and pulled out his cock, pumping it a few times as you stared at its impressive girth. He grabbed the belt again, tugging gently and led you closer to him, holding his cock and beckoning you to do what he wanted. You stared up at him and licked a stripe along the head.

"Fuck," he sighed staring down at you. You shooed his hand away so that you could hold it yourself. As soon as you got your hold on it your pussy throbbed even harder at how heavy it was. You went back to licking and sucking at the tip, not taking your eyes off his.

"Those pretty eyes," Hoffman said, caressing your cheek with the thumb of his other hand. "Take it as far down your throat as you can, I wanna see those pretty eyes water."

You weren't the most gifted when it came to head but you tried your best. You never had any complaints but you normally teased the tip and worked the shaft with your palm. Deep-throating was not your forte in the slightest, but you were determined to try, for him.

You opened your mouth and took him as far as you could, which wasn't but a few inches. His cock was the thickest you had ever tried and while it was going to feel amazing in your pussy, it was nearly impossible to take in your mouth. He didn't push you to take more than you could but continued to praise you and pet your hair and tug gently on the belt as you sucked and licked and teased him. "I wanna mark that pretty face up," he sighed, "I wanna ruin you."

You moaned around his cock in response.

"Get up here," he commanded patting his lap. You got up and slid your skirt which was previously been hiked up off completely, maneuvered the belt around your neck so the strap was in the back out of the way and straddled Hoffman. His cock lie hard up against his torso, staining the white material of his button up with his wetness. You gripped Hoffman's shoulders and ground yourself forward so your pussy was gently rubbing his shaft. You bit your lip and stared down at the scene.

"Dirty little girl," he said watching you enjoying yourself.

He was still fully dressed except for his pants being unbuttoned and it was strangely hot. He reached for your shirt and tugged your tube top down so that your tits were exposed for the first time that night. He planted a kiss on the skin between them before teasing one of your nipples with his tongue and sucking it gently into his mouth. You gasped staring down at him, his thick lips playing with your sensitive bud was a beautiful sight. You bit your lip and he moved to the other nipple, playing it with it and giving it the same attention as the first.

"Mark," you sighed, combing your fingers through his soft mane of dark hair.

He pulled back and kissed your lips, holding the back of your head with one of his huge hands to deepen the kiss as he lifted you with his other hand to place you on top of his cock and slowly lower you down onto it. You gasped into the kiss and tried to pull back but his kiss kept your transfixed as he continued his assault of his tongue and lips on yours until your thighs were flush against his and he was fully inside.

He finally pulled back and you were eye level with each other when he grabbed your hips and began softly thrusting up into you.

You let out a slew of lewd words and sounds as he fucked you, your chest against his in a hug, your hands in his hair tugging and leaving kisses on his face and neck as you held on for the ride. Your orgasm was building after being deprived in the car for so long, it didn't take long before you were stilling and then spasming, whining loud and obscene in his ear, sighing his name over and over again as you came.

"That's it," he sighed, before flipping you so he was on top, pressing your legs back against your chest as he fucked into you impossibly deep, milking your orgasm and not letting up. Your sounds filled the room and your entire body was shaking. Your hands scrambled for purchase, finding it in his biceps over his sweat dampened shirt.

He pulled out and knee walked over your body so that his cock was in your face once again, he pulled the belt out from behind you and circled it tightly around his fist as he tugged himself inches from you. You licked your lips before opening your mouth and sticking your tongue out, asking for it. He grunted and came, painting your tongue and cheeks with his release; you reached up and took over for him, stroking him and sucking on the tip.

His thighs were shaking and his sounds were soft but still masculine as he fell apart on top of you. He let out one last whimper before shooing your hand and mouth away and falling on the bed next to you.

Both of your chests rose and fell quickly, coming down from it all. He gripped you and tugged you close to him kissing your neck. You lay together for a while, lackadaisically petting each other while you lie half-awake, wanting so badly to nap but not yet wanting the night to end.

His watch's alarm beeping is what snapped you out of your stupor.  

"Are you timing something?" You ask.

"I was before I saw you," he said.


End file.
